A l'aube d'un nouveau message
by Yebbeka
Summary: L'attente d'un message mais celui-ci n'arrivera pas de la manière escomptée. Une famille bouleversée par le temps qui passe./ Fic rédigée pour un jeu : la nuit écriture du FoF !
1. A l'aube d'un nouveau message

Titre : A l'aube d'un nouveau message

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient même pas les mots qui sont à la langue française ... leur agencement est de moi par contre ^^

Nda : Me revoilà après de longues années d'attente ! Et tout cela grâce à un jeu ^^ Les nuits d'écriture ! N'hésitez pas à venir y jouer et à papoter sur le forum francophone ! (/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/)

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine. On pouvait voir le soleil qui étendait ses rayons sur la volute des nuages d'un blanc crème.

Un jeune homme était assis à regarder le ciel. De loin, on pouvait croire qu'il était perdu dans une sorte de rêverie ou bien qu'il somnolait doucement en ce beau temps d'été. Seulement, quand on osait se rapprocher lentement, calmement, sans un seul bruit, on pouvait constater qu'il n'en était rien. Ses yeux étaient éteints comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter à cet instant précis.

Les minutes puis les heures s'écoulèrent de nouveau, sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher. Le bel âtre avec ses cheveux d'un roux étincelant ne bougeait pas d'un seul centimètre voire millimètre. Peu à peu, les résidents sortirent de leurs splendides villas pour se rendre à leur travail. Ils passaient devant lui sans aucun questionnement ni même un regard en arrière. Il aurait pu avoir un malaise ou être mort au cours de la nuit que même pas une seule de ces personnes ne s'en seraient aperçus.

Seul dans la nuit parsemée d'étoile, il avait attendu un simple message pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours celui qu'il avait été autrefois. En ces folles années d'étudiants, il avait pu connaître la gloire et le désir qu'il donnait chez les autres. Il avait été adulé en ce temps. Maintenant qu'était-il devenu ? Un simple homme parmi tant d'autres qui devenait méconnaissable au fil des années. Un simple personnage banal et sans aucun attrait.

Si seulement.

Un message.

Un simple message.

Si seulement ce satané téléphone pouvait enfin sonner et le délivrer de cet état de transe, de faux être.

On lui avait promis un état de fortune émotionnelle telle qu'il n'aurait plus à travailler sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. On l'avait trahis. Il se sentait bafoué par tout ce temps et tous ces espoirs.

Enfin, il bougea !

Enfin, il se leva et attrapa ce maudit téléphone.

Lui, Percy Weasley allait se bouger si ceux qui le lui avaient promis ne le faisaient pas ! Enfin il allait faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des lustres.

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit chez lui et se prépara pour une nouvelle vie, pour un nouvel ordre.

Quand il fut enfin prêt, il se dirigea vers le monde sorcier.

Sur le chemin, il observa son fameux téléphone. Devait-il appeler, envoyer un message ? Etait-ce à lui finalement de faire le pas salvateur ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il voulait faire ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire autrefois.

Il était enfin arrivé devant la demeure familiale.

Et puis finalement il allait l'annoncer de vive voix son message ! Il était un Weasley doublé d'un Gryffondor et même le temps ne devait le changer !

A l'aube de ce nouveau jour, il serait enfin lui dans son ensemble ! Lui et personne ne changerait ce nouveau fait ! Personne ne pourra choisir à sa place de ce qu'il deviendrait et il n'en avait que faire de leurs envies !

* * *

Voilou pour ce petit OS sorti en même pas une heure ^^

Dites moi si je me suis endormie depuis le temps ^o^

A bientôt

Yebbeka


	2. Une feuille au matin

Titre : Une feuille au matin

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'agencement des mots ... mais bon ici, on en a l'habitude !

Nda : Re bonjour ! Voici, ni plus ni moins, une suite pour l'OS ... toujours à la suite d'un nouveau thème pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF !

Pour cette occasion, il m'a été impossible de faire appel à ma beta chérie ... donc je fais mon possible pour m'appliquer ^o^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil couvrait alors les nuages avec une intensité toute particulière. Il caressait amoureusement le visage de la jeune femme qui toilettait discrètement un chat.

Ces deux personnages, baignés ainsi par la lueur d'un beau matin d'été, observaient d'un oeil amusé le nouveau venu. Ce dernier n'avait pas dû remarquer qu'on l'observait : il faisait les cent pas devant le portail à moitié ouvert.

La demoiselle connaissait depuis maintenant quelques dizaines d'années toute la famille qui résidait dans cette maison des plus sympathiques. On ne pouvait qu'aimer se trouver dans un tel lieu d'ailleurs. Il était entièrement embaumé par la gaieté et l'amour. La folie continuelle qui s'en échappait ne faisait qu'attirer encore plus les personnes qui connaissaient cette famille mythique. Mythique de par la guerre qu'elle avait subi mais aussi de par tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Elle savait qu'une bataille farouche continuait de se poursuivre. Et celle-ci se déroulait devant elle à quelques mètres seulement. Mais elle n'avait pas peur ; elle avait déjà vu bien pire. Que pouvait-elle craindre de toute manière ? Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de sa génération et, qui plus est, avait un savoir que beaucoup de personne lui enviait. L'attaquer alors qu'elle était aux aguets du moindre bruissement d'aile aurait été une cruelle erreur. Tout comme l'aurait été de se fier aux ronronnements de son chat et à son sourire amusé fixé sur son visage.

Un combat intérieur se déroulait juste en face d'elle et le comble c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Le moindre arrêt, détournement de tête avait une signification toute particulière qui lui étaient bien connus. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle agaçait bon nombre de personne en donnant les réponses aux questionnements muets. Mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé un jour, au cours de sa vie, étaient si faciles à comprendre.

Un Gryffondor était un Gryffondor. Elle était bien trop maligne et têtue pour être à Serdaigle et cela ne changerait non plus.

La jeune femme savait ce qu'il se passait au portail mais aussi dans la demeure, et tout particulièrement dans la cuisine.

Finalement, elle déposa son félin en puissance au sol et silencieusement se rendit auprès de sa belle mère.

Là bas, elle la soutint comme elle le put. Tentant pour qu'aucun bruit ne parvienne aux chambres : il y avait déjà bien assez à faire avec deux personnes pour que d'autres arrivent en complément !

D'un simple geste de la main, elle se saisit de feuilles et de deux crayons.

Ces feuilles seraient salvatrices !

Grâce à ces feuilles, une nouvelle page allait se tourner pour cette famille. Et il était de son devoir que tout se déroule au mieux.

Elle donna une feuille et un crayon à la mère agitée et se rendit calmement vers le jeune homme devant le portail.

Celui-ci arrêta de faire les cent pas quand il la vit venir à lui. Elle était belle et déterminée. Il pouvait enfin voir sa belle-soeur dans toute sa splendeur. Sans trop poser de question, il se saisit de la feuille et du crayon qu'elle lui tendait. Il s'assit à même le sol et commença à écrire.

Peu à peu les mots rattrapèrent le temps devant la jeune femme qui voyait son oeuvre se concrétiser. Il en avait, certes, fallu du temps pour réussir à ce que le rouquin en face d'elle se décide à comprendre mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et puis, il n'était pas simple de faire comprendre à ceux qui sont loin ce qu'ils doivent faire pour rattraper leurs erreurs. Parfois juste un peu de temps suffit et c'est ce dont il avait fallu en priorité dans cette affaire-ci.

Elle amena son fauteuil près d'elle et s'installa dedans, attendant de nouveau que le temps veuille bien faire son effet tandis que le soleil continuait de se lever.

* * *

Et voici la suite du premier OS sur le mot feuille cette fois-ci ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

C'est toujours aussi court alors que j'ai eu un peu plus de temps ... Mais le résultat seul compte je pense ^o^

A bientôt !

Yebbeka

* * *

Note supplémentaire ! Cette suite a été plutôt difficile à comprendre ... et comme je me fais un point d'honneur à ne rien modifier (mis à par les fautes sur lesquelles je ne me suis pas encore penchée) je vous donne un résumé de ce chapitre/thème pour que vous le compreniez mieux (c'est pas évident de dire la même chose dans les RàR alors que je fais d'autres choses en même temps -.-")

Dans ce chapitre, on peut voir Hermione qui attend au milieu du jardin. Elle y voit d'abord Percy qui vient pour se réconcilier (c'est la suite du premier chapitre et donc du premier thème). Elle va rejoindre Molly qui est dans la cuisine. Et à l'aide des deux feuilles qu'elle leur donne, ils vont pouvoir parler (ou écrire) et se réconcilier. Ainsi il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison ce qui permet une réconciliation dans de bons termes.

voilà ... j'espère que maintenant c'est plus compréhensible ^^" Je suis désolée ... ça doit être le thème que j'ai le moins bien réussi pour cette soirée T.T

Bisousss ! Et à bientôt \o/

Yebbeka, souriscargot du FoF ^^


	3. La mer par un temps d'été

Titre : La mer par un temps d'été

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : humpff ... ça rend triste de savoir que tout cet univers et ces personnages ne nous appartiennent pas T.T

Nda : Troisième OS ... j'en profite pour faire des suites finalement XD Toujours pour la nuit d'écriture ^^ j'espère que cette mini-fiction vous plaira parce que c'est très éprouvant d'écrire en une heure sur un thème particulier ! Cette fois-ci le thème est : mer

* * *

Il était midi.

Midi et elle n'avait encore rien préparé. Le vent avait tourné et elle ne savait plus ce qu'il était bien de faire, comme si une simple feuille lui avait finalement aspiré son âme et sa raison d'être.

Elle leva les yeux vers son fils retrouvé. Avait-il vraiment changé ? Avait-il appris de ses erreurs ? Elle continuait de douter. Mais elle était tout de même heureuse de le voir là. C'était un été important au final, il fallait que tout redevienne comme avant...

Non ! Ce n'était pas le passé qu'il devait maintenant y avoir ! Elle devait se reprendre immédiatement : sa belle-fille commençait déjà à se rapprocher d'elle... Mieux valait qu'elle reste loin d'elle avec le grand couteau qui servait à couper les légumes... Il avait beau être fait pour la verdure, il n'en restait pas moins très dangereux et surtout très aiguisé.

Son fils avait pris sur lui pour venir dans la fosse aux lions. Il avait fait face au danger. C'était peut-être la preuve qu'il avait finalement changé en bien. Qu'il n'était plus ce lâche qui avait fui loin d'eux. Loin d'elle.

Le repas fut servi par Hermione. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir parmi eux cette brunette, elle était d'un merveilleux soutien et comprenait tout mieux que personne ! A croire qu'elle était un ange descendu du ciel pour veiller sur eux. Partirait-elle après ? Laisserait-elle sa famille pour aller voir si d'autres ne sont pas dans un besoin psychologique plus urgent ?

_ Molly ? Molly, tu m'entends ?

La dame remua de la tête et reprit ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sa famille heureuse. Pourvu qu'elle le reste. Mais pour lors il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait décidé la veille. Cela serait difficile, surtout avec son fils retrouvé. Mais elle devait le faire ! Pour elle mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient et la soutenaient.

Dans un soupir, elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle suivit en silence la jeune femme qui se mouvait avec toujours plus d'élégance devant elle, la menant vers sa chambre. Cesserait-elle un jour de la surprendre ? Cesserait-elle un jour d'être aussi gentille et aussi charmante ? Elle devenait une parfaite épouse et une amie extraordinaire de jour en jour. Et bien entendu, elle était une femme épanouie.

Elles entrèrent dans la petite pièce et se saisirent d'une valise chacune. D'un signe, elles sortirent et se rendirent dans le jardin. Là, toute la famille les attendaient. Elle les embrassa avec conviction, souhaitant remettre à plus tard ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais tous, même le nouveau venu, savaient qu'elle devait le faire, que cela devenait vital pour elle. Il ne fallait plus laisser au lendemain.

Entrainée par sa belle-fille, elle se retrouva face à une plage de sable fin. Le soleil disparaissait derrière les vagues de la mer si calme et si paisible alors que dix minutes auparavant il était tout en haut dans le ciel dévoilant fièrement que l'après-midi débutait à peine.

Elles déposèrent les valises dans la petite villa des plus coquètes. Quand Molly ressortit de la chambre vêtue de son maillot de bain, Hermione était déjà repartie. Cette semaine, seule avec la mer, sera pour elle une grande nouveauté. Mais Merlin, seul, savait à quel point elle avait besoin de faire le point, de se retrouver isolée de sa famille et de toutes les corvées domestiques qu'elle effectuait chaque jour sans rechigner.

Elle plongea dans l'eau qui, à sa grande surprise, était tiède. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la mer, éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant, elle oublia tout, ses soucis quotidiens, ses enfants, sa vie, son essence et le temps qui passait.

La mer entrainait avec ses vagues tout le passé sur lequel il fallait mettre un trait. Cette grande entité lui permettait de continuer de bon pied sans regret mais avec toujorus plus d'espoir pour l'avenir.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

Je suis rouillée ou pas ? ^o^

C'est certes tout court mais je trouve que je m'en sors bien ... des avis please ! Que je sache si je me fais de doux espoirs ou pas XD

ça fait du bien de réécrire autant en tout cas \o/

N'hésitez pas à venir sur le forum francphone, FoF, mes chers lecteurs et amis ^.^ On s'y sent super bien et on papote joyeusement ^^ En tout cas, moi, ça fait bien un an que je l'ai adopté Oo kyaaa le temps passe vite ! Bon je vous remets l'adresse ^^ /myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

A bientôt ! Et vi ! La nuit écriture du FoF se poursuit ^o^

Biyoux

Yebbeka


	4. Un véhicule le temps d'un aprèsmidi

Titre : Un véhicule le temps d'un après-midi

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : c'est à moiiiiiiiiiiiii ! à moiiiii ! Rien qu'à moi ! Naaaah ! Je suis la reine ! Tout ! Je dis bien tout m'appartient ! Euhhh ... nonnn c'est bon j'ai rien dit ... c'est pas à moi ... je vous jure j'ai juste fait un petit écrit sur des personnages et un univers qui ne m'appartient pas ... vous pouvez ranger votre guillotine ... en plus ça doit être lourd dans votre sac ... c'est le sac de Marry Poppins ? ^o^

Nda : Reeee ! Alors voici le quatrième de la soirée ^^ et viiii ça dure longtemps ... jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous morts en fait ! Je vous rassure on meurt juste de fatigue, donc on fait comme le phénix on se réveille au matin avec un mal de tête ... du moins pour le mal de tête je suppose que ça va être ça vu à quel point il cartonne mon cerveau ^o^

* * *

Le temps avait repris son cours au Terrier. Les garçons regardaient avec intensité l'endroit où se tenaient cinq minutes auparavant Molly et Hermione.

Cette dernière avait fait transplaner avec une telle rapidité leur mère adorée et bienfaitrice qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle l'ai désarticulé. Ils s'assirent en cercle et attendirent le retour de la jeune femme. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant tout ce temps et n'échangèrent même pas un seul regard comme si cela aurait pu créer un malheur.

Le soleil léchait allègrement leurs peaux blanches de rouquin, bientôt ils ne pourraient plus faire un geste sous peine de souffrir le martyr des coups de soleil.

Enfin, la jeune femme réapparut au centre du cercle de Weasley. Elle les regarda tour à tour d'un air sévère. Les grands dadais se ratatinèrent sur place. Elle prit son mari par la main et l'entraîna dans la maison. Un à un, les autres se levèrent et suivirent à l'intérieur.

Elle dut faire preuve d'une grande patience pour les engluer tous de crème apaisante. Heureusement pour tout le monde, de la patience, elle en avait à revendre. De toute manière, si elle n'en avait eu, elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre ces sommets.

L'un des fils sortit de la maison, tout blanc de crème, et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin. Quand il passa au-dessus de la murette, un rugissement puissant se fit entendre. En temps normal, il aurait dû amener beaucoup de monde à se poser des questions et à regarder par une fenêtre, mais là, le seul mouvement fut celui du chat, s'étirant sur le fauteuil de sa maitresse, encore occupée à peinturlurer son mari de crème.

Charlie attrapa des chaines et du cuir. Il en drapa le dragon qui s'était abaissé pour lui faciliter la manoeuvre. Quand cela fut fait, il détacha l'animal via un coup de baguette magique.

Le norvégien, heureux de ne plus être prisonnier, s'envola immédiatement rejoindre les nuages. Il s'ébroua en chemin, manquant de peu de faire tomber son passager.

Ce dernier s'accrocha solidement à l'aide de multiples sorts et lanières en cuir à son compagnon. Puis, il se laissa complètement porté. Le vent s'engouffra avec puissance dans ses cheveux tandis qu'ils faisaient des pirouettes dans les airs.

Ils montaient si haut qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient élu domicile sur les nuages et qu'ils pourraient s'y installer dessus. L'avantage était néanmoins qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards des moldus.

Là, au dessus de la vie qui fourmillait, il put arranger à loisir ses souvenirs et mettre en place ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire dans le futur à venir. Le temps ricochait sur le dragon comme un roc immuable mais il gardait à l'esprit qu'il devrait redescendre un jour. Le dragon était un excellent véhicule à ses états d'âmes, avec lui il se sentait entier.

Après un atterrissage en douceur au Terrier, il s'envola rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

Héhé ^^ c'est déjà le quatrième ^o^

Un quatrième chapitre pour une fic courte et qui n'a pas vraiment de fin comme vous pouvez le constater ^^

Mais je vous en offrirai tout de même une \o/

Biyoux et à très bientôt !

Yebbeka


	5. Un soir en fruits

Titre : Un soir en fruits

Auteur : Yebbeka (pour changer ^^)

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : je fais ma mégalo cette fois ci ? Bon non idem que les précédents chapitres !

Nda : Un cinquième thème ! Je vais mourir ! Non en fait je me sens bien ^^ je peux renouer avec mes lecteurs adorés ! vi vi ! vous derrière votre écran ! Le cinquième thème est les fruits ^^

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Une jolie jeune femme avait kidnappé un chat...

Le soleil commençait à décliner derrière la cime des arbres. Une teinte rouge et ocre s'étaler sur les terrains et éblouissait tout espèce vivante munie d'yeux.

La kidnappeuse s'installa sur le fauteuil extérieur. Elle mit ses pieds en travers au dessus de l'accoudoir et commença à caresser sa victime. Celle-ci pour montrer toute sa contrariété pétrit sur les jambes de la jeune femme et se fit entendre à force de ronronnements des plus bruyants.

Ginny soupira. Elle se sentait encore plus seule depuis que sa mère était partie à la mer, même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de repos et que la guerre, même si cela faisait un moment qu'elle était terminée, l'avait particulièrement épuisée psychologiquement. Elle avait retrouvé son fils le matin même. C'était, certes, un souci de moins mais elle en avait toujours, et quelques uns devaient être particulièrement douloureux. C'était sans conteste, sa mère avait besoin de se reposer loin de tout ce quotidien trop morne.

Cependant, elle, elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de tous ces hommes. Bien qu'elle avait désormais Hermione, elle se sentait toujours un tantinet oppressée dans ce monde de mâles. Sa mère était un point central de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait survivre au Terrier sans elle.

Une fine silhouette se découpa au sol et se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Hermione ! Je sais bien que maman avait besoin de partir se reposer ! Mais j'aurais dû partir avec elle moi aussi ! Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi d'être la seule fille ? Tu crois pas que je souffre aussi de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et de tout ce qu'il se passe ?

La belle-soeur la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle pleura sans bruit contre elle. Quand enfin elle se calma, Hermione put lui offrir tout un panier de fruit. Il y avait des mangues, des bananes, des poires, de pêches, des fraises mais aussi une énorme pastèque ainsi qu'un melon découpé en fine tranches.

Ginny ne se fit pas prier et s'attaqua avec appétit aux fruits. Les garçons de la famille s'étaient installés à quelques mètres derrière elles et s'occupaient du barbecue pour la soirée. Cependant, elle n'en avait que faire. La seule chose qui comptait maintenant pour elle c'était de finir ce magnifique panier.

Au bout du cinquième fruit, elle amena d'un sortilège son livre en cours. Elle continua sa lecture apaisée par les pleurs qui avaient vu enfin jour, mais aussi par les fruits.

Lorsqu'elle eut lu une dizaine de pages, elle s'installa un peu mieux et se fit de la lumière pour poursuivre sa lecture en toute tranquillité.

Les fruits diminuèrent encore dans la corbeille. Une fois que cette dernière fut vidée, la jeune femme s'était endormie. Hermione la couvrit d'une couverture et posa sur une petite table le livre entamé qu'elle entoura d'un charme pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas avec la rosée.

* * *

Et voili un nouveau chapitre/thème de terminé ^^

ça fait un peu un garçon, une fille, un garçon, une fille pour chaque chapitre ... enfin c'est pas complètement ça mais presque XD

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci aussi ^o^

A très bientôt pour le prochain thème \o/

Yebbeka


	6. Une couleur dans la nuit

Titre : Une couleur dans la nuit

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : bonjour je m'appelle Joanne Kathleen Rowling ... Quoi ? Même là je ne suis pas crédible Oo Bon ben tant pis ... Joanne voit ce que je fais subir à ta famille de rouquin ^o^

Nda : Reeee ! Il est 2h15 du matin ! Il faut que je ponde un nouvel écrit en une heure ... même si là l'heure est déjà bien entamée XD sur le thème "une couleur" alors autant vous dire que mon idée de couleur n'est pas très claire XD Je vais juste continuer sur le mal être de notre famille Weasley des années après la guerre ^^ Vous verrez bien quelle couleur je vais bien pouvoir utiliser et ce que je vais leur faire subir ^^

Bonne lecture =3

* * *

La nuit s'était bien installée sur ce côté de la planète. Les systèmes magiques de sécurité s'étaient déclenchés depuis un moment maintenant. Ce qui était un soulagement pour les hommes de la maison puisque la benjamine dormait dans le jardin.

Fred se détourna de la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait voir sa soeur couverte par les doux soins de leur belle-soeur. Il observa amusé son jumeau qui dormait déjà d'un sommeil de plomb. Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il savait que sa mère faisait toujours cela quand ils avaient les yeux fermés et que cela les aidait à plonger encore plus profondément dans le pays de Morphée. Il aimait beaucoup son frère et lui devait bien un bon moment de repos.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait comment aller réagir le reste de sa famille à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Bien sûr, il y avait longuement réfléchi et savait qu'il avait le droit d'entreprendre une telle chose. Cependant, cela représentait beaucoup symboliquement et il n'était vraiment pas certain qu'il serait compris. Pourtant, tout le monde avait accepté le retour de Percy. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pasde même pour lui ?

Il n'avait pas trahis sa famille alors pourquoi, lui, n'aurait-il pas le droit de faire cette folie ? Parce qu'il en faisait déjà beaucoup avec son jumeau ? Non, cela ne le suffisait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas du tout de la même chose. Là, sa famille pourrait prendre son choix comme une trahison grave.

Il avait peur.

Peur de tout ce que son geste pourrait engendrer. Il aimait sa famille et ne voulait pas la perdre pour si peu ... mais il en avait besoin. Il éprouvait cet indéniable et intolérable besoin de le faire.

C'est en tremblant qu'il se redressa et se rendit hors de sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle puis il descendit en se maintenant fermement à la balustrade. Quand il arriva, enfin, au rez-de-chaussée, il s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

_ Fred ? Tu peux venir dans la cuisine s'il te plait ?

Le susnommé se pétrifia dans son assise. Il se leva néanmoins et rejoignit Hermione dans la pièce adjacente. Il s'assit sur le banc et se tint le plus droit possible.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Es-tu certain de toi ? Tu pourras revenir en arrière de toute manière mais ils voudront sûrement des explications.

Il hocha de la tête et la releva pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit gentiment et déposa en face de lui des produits de beauté. Son regard alors d'elle aux produits. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

Elle entreprit alors de lui faire sa couleur. Au fil des minutes, les cheveux roux si connus de la famille disparurent pour laisser place à une chevelure brune.

Le jeune homme en avait assez d'être catalogué par sa couleur de cheveu. Il avait envie de découvrir du pays. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était l'un des jumeaux Weasley ! Il se devait d'essayer une nouvelle folie pendant l'absence de leur mère. Celle-ci n'allait pas du tout aimer à son retour ... mais sa belle-soeur l'avait bien signalé, il pouvait y remédier. De toute manière, c'était l'été. Si sa nouvelle coupe de cheveu ne lui plaisait pas, il avait toujours la possibilité de se raser complètement la tête. Les cheveux, ça repoussait, et vite en plus.

La nuit passa laissant place à une nouvelle folie de Fred Weasley.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ un sixième chapitre a vu le jour ^^

Un grand merci à fleurdelisse de me lire et de me reviewer. Tu es un amour ma belle ! Je te réponds sans faute demain à toutes ces merveilleuses reviews !

Et encore désolée pour les fautes qui doivent s'accumuler au fur et à mesure que la nuit avance ! →.←

Bisous !

Yebbeka ^^


	7. Le réveil de l'ange

Titre : Le réveil de l'ange

Auteur : Yebbeka

Genre : General

Rating : K

Disclaimer : faisons soft = il n'y a que la trame de l'histoire présente qui m'appartient tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling !

Nda : Et bien voilà, je vais finir cette nuit d'écriture avec ce chapitre ^^ Pas que je me sens fatiguée ... avec la tonne de jus d'orange que j'ai bu ça peut aller mdr Mais plutôt qu'avec le septième thème je vois comment mettre un point à cette courte fiction ^^ Et puis il va falloir que je me dépêche à l'écrire parce qu'il est déjà 3h21 et que ce thème se finit à 4h XD et bon 4h ça fait tard ou tôt XD donc bon ^^ au moins je me serais bien amusée \o/ Et pour tous les lecteurs qui ne s'essayent pas à l'écriture vous voyez à peu près le temps que l'on met pour écrire un certain nombre de mots ^^' (qui est aussi au bon vouloir de notre inspiration →.←) c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'on est autant friand de review =D c'est un peu notre seul salaire que de voir ce qui plait ou pas dans nos écrits x)

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Quand toute la maisonnée fut réveillée et levée, de nombreux cris et rires fusèrent dans la demeure. La transformation d'un de leurs membres n'avait pas été prise comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre !

Le père, premier levé, n'avait pour autant dire rien remarqué d'extraordinaire chez les personnes s'affairant précipitamment dans la cuisine. Il avait fallu que le reste de la grande famille les rejoigne pour qu'il réussisse à le repérer. Au programme, il y avait eu cris, moqueries, rire et de nouveau des moqueries.

Hermione, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, préparait les différents repas et s'occupait de toute la maisonnée en l'absence de Molly.

Comment allait réagir la mère quand elle verrait son enfant ainsi attifé ? Mais tout d'abord se souviendra-t-elle de la date de retour ? Parce que des vacances c'est vrai que c'est superbe mais il faut bien rentrer un jour ou l'autre.

Les journées passèrent dans la bonne humeur perpétuelle. Et peu à peu, le Terrier redevenait le lieu que la Gryffondor avait découvert au début de ses années d'apprentissage de la sorcellerie. Un lieu qui sentait la joie de vivre. Un lieu où il était agréable de revenir pour se ressourcer. Un lieu où on avait nul crainte d'être jugée. Un lieu vivant, tout simplement.

Madame Weasley rentra une semaine plus tard en faisant une moue épouvantable. Elle échappa un cri perçant quand elle vit son fils avec des cheveux d'un brun choquant. Fred en profita alors pour appeler tout le reste de la famille à venir les rejoindre. Quand ce fut chose faite, la gaieté des occupants déteignit sur leur mère qui finit par demander une nouvelle semaine de vacances mais cette fois-ci avec toute la famille.

La brunette attrapa sa belle-mère par la taille et la guida dans le jardin tandis que ses fils prenaient les deux valises pour les ranger. Elle continuait de savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il fallait pour garder ceux qu'elle aimait joyeux et eux-mêmes surtout. Elle savait pertinemment que sa famille la prenait pour l'ange de Merlin qui veillait sur eux et les comprenait mieux que personne et cela l'amusait au plus haut point. Car, pour elle, ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle se sentait bien quand eux l'étaient aussi.

Et s'il fallait jouer à l'ange comme cette semaine et bien elle le referait volontiers du moment qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle désirait : le bonheur.

* * *

Et voilà une fin pour cette courte fiction ^^ Ce dernier chapitre fait plutôt épilogue ... et j'en suis pas très fière mais je crois que la fatigue est en train de jouer sur moi →.←

J'aurais écrit une fiction sage tout au long de cette nuit ^^ et j'aurais tout de même duré sept heures pour vous écrire toute cette fiction ^o^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ^^ Sachez que je reviendrais sûrement pour un défi, un challenge ou une nuit d'écriture ^^ alors tenez-vous prêt \o/

Je repasserais sûrement pour corriger mes fautes ^^"

Bonne nuit (ou journée pour ceux qui liront plus tard ^^) mes chers lecteurs

Yebbeka =3


End file.
